That Summer
by emily1893
Summary: Bella hides from the big mouths of Forks in her summer house because she has a secret. But can what happens there, stay there? One Shot


**Hey Everyone,**

 **So this is my second attempt at writing, this is a one-shot. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Emily**

* * *

I have a secret. A dangerous one. One that if I told, I'd be committing social suicide. That's why I haven't told any one of my friends. Not even my best friend, Rose.

I thought no one would have to find out. Because, I mean, it's only one school year. How hard is it to keep a secret for that long?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Just like any school morning, my alarm started blaring, reading 6:00. So, just like any school morning, I hit snooze, 'cause who actually gets up when their alarm goes off? An hour later, I finally forced myself out of my warm and cozy bed and into the freezing bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a malformed, multicolored muffin, the keys to my (car) and my backpack. Before closing the door, I take a look around. It's eerily quiet. My parents were still at our summer house with _her._

 _No one has to find out_ , I repeat to myself in my head. Trying to suppress the jittery feeling inside, I closed the door and drove silently to school.

* * *

"Rose," I called, raising my hand up so she could see me in the jammed hallway.

"Hey! I can't believe we're finally seniors! I haven't seen you all summer, where have you been?" Of course she asks the one question I've been dreading since I made my decision.

"Summer house," I replied nonchalantly, trying to shrug the topic off. "So how was your summer, meet anyone I should know about?" I question, wiggling my eyebrows a little.

"No," she responds, a little too fast. That and the faint blush on her cheeks help me call her bluff. I raise my eyebrow. "Okay. I met this one guy. He's having a small party tonight, you should come."

I knew she was trying to avoid the topic, but I let it slide. "Sure, it'll be fun." As the bell rang, we waved goodbye and both went our separate ways to class.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, I checked my phone for any missed messages from Rose. None. Where was she? After a minute of silence, I turned around to leave, but paused when I heard the door click open. It was Rose and… Oh My God! Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me. I repeated over and over again in my head. I tried to hide my face with my hair, but it just wasn't enough.

"Bella?" His face mirrors confusion, but I can't focus on that. He knows! What if he tells. I'd lose my best friend.

"Uh… Hi Edward, I didn't know you and Rose were um… you know...going out," I mumble awkwardly.

"Wait, you _know_ Edward?" Rose questions.

"Our summer houses are next door to each other," Edward explains. "Come in." He moves to the side as I step inside his house.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I admrie his home. Not a mansion, but not an average house either.

"Mom and Dad? Who knows where. Fiji maybe, or maybe it was Tahiti." He explains with that smirk of his. "All I heard was, 'Edward we're going to be away for ten days'".

"Haven't learned how to understand English yet, right?" I tease him, it's so easy to fall back into our old habits.  
He responds by hitting my shoulder and sticking out his two pointer fingers, stacking his fists on top of one another.

Rose clears her throat behind us, taking us out of our bubble. Reminded of the dilemma again, I start freaking out internally. Edward must have noticed as he raises an eyebrow at me. With my eyes, I respond, "I'm fine".

"Bells. What do you think?" Rose asks, bringing me back to reality.

"About what?" During that silent conversation, I completely tuned Rose out.

"The plan"

"Um… It's great."

"I'm going to prepare the food and drinks for later tonight," Rose sighs, and heads into the kitchen.

Edward turns to me, "Did you tell her?"

"About what?" I ask feigning innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about." He changes his posture, crossing his arms and leaning against the hallway.

"No," I respond, giving in.

"You have to tell her, I mean you're going to raise _her_ in your house! She'll find out sooner or later from either you or someone else."

"Yeah, I'm hoping for never," I snap.

"If you're not going to tell Rose, I'm going to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rose asks, coming back into the hallway. Edward nudges me forward and tells me with his eyes to just get it over with.

"Look, Rose," I start, avoiding eye contact. "I wanted to and still want to tell you, but I just can't okay? I know you won't understand, but just" I take a deep breath, "just let it go okay?"

"Let what go, Bells. What have you been keeping from me?" Looking at Edward, she continues, "Are you okay? Does this have to do with him?" She asks while jabbing Edward in the ribs.

"No," I answer still refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Just tell me," her voice is rising.

"No."

"What are you hiding from me?"

Edward shifts so that he's standing upright, rather than leaning against the wall. He looks at me and I know that he's going to tell. I beg him with my eyes, but he looks away. "She was pregnant."

Rose looks at me, I look down. "Is this true? Bells, what happened? Are you okay?" She comes over to comfort me. I shrug her away. "It's alright, we can get past this."

 _We can't_ , I thought internally, _she thinks I did that, but I didn't._ "I didn't get an abortion," I whisper, ever so softly. I can see the dots connecting in Rose head.

"What? Did someone hurt you and the baby? Who was it?!" She's going crazy.

"No, no no! No one hurt me or the baby," I look at the wall, "I had the baby…," _but it's complicated._

"Did you meet the adopted family? Were they nice? I would only want the best for your baby." She comes to give me a hug again. I shrug her off again.

"No one did."

"No one did what?"

"No. One. Adopted. Her." I enunciate, looking straight at her.

It clicks in her mind. Without a word, she turns and grabs her coat of the couch and slams the door behind her.

"Guess the party's canceled then?" Edward asks, walking back from the kitchen. I didn't even notice he had left.

"Yeah," I respond softly. I grab my stuff and walk towards the door. "It's not your fault, Edward. Don't blame yourself, okay?" I pull him into a comforting hug, then turn around and walk away without looking back.

School goes by. That Thursday was the worst day of my life. In the middle of Spanish class, people's phones started going off. I looked around. People snicked, looked at each other, then looked at me, laughing. I pull out my phone.

 _Isabella Swan is a slut! She has a kid! She should kill herself._ -Blocked Number

"Slut!" Someone yells. "Whore!" Others call. They all point and laugh. People from other classes even come into our class just to laugh at me.

My eyes start stinging. All I see is blinding lights. I can't focus on anything except that white-hot searing feeling inside of me. Pain.

I shove all my books into my bag and bolt out the door. Rose's there.

"Not so strong now, are we Bella?" She teases. I turn around and keep going.

That was the last time Rose ever spoke to me. That was also the last time she saw me. In fact, that was the last time anyone saw me. Because of that day, a beautiful baby girl, Adaline Grace, had to grow up with her grandparents. She never got to know her mother or her father.


End file.
